1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of remote controlled ceiling fans and light assemblies and particularly, to the field of thermostatically controlled remote control ceiling fans and light assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern ceiling fans may be controlled to operate at a plurality of different speeds from a relatively low speed to a high maximum speed. Low speeds may be desirable to provide for general air circulation and to eliminate "hot" or "cold" spots within a room. Higher speeds may be desirable for cooling effect (in summer) or to eliminate temperature gradients (in winter). In addition, the direction of fan blade rotation may be reversed. In winter, it is generally desirable to have the fan blade rotate such that the pitch of the blades creates an upward airflow to circulate hot air away from the ceiling. In the summer, it may be desirable to reverse the direction of rotation to create a downward airflow and, thereby, to provide a cooling effect on the occupants in the room. A ceiling fan is often combined with a light fixture or fixtures, the light intensity level of which may be varied from low to high levels. Most ceiling fans are designed so that they may be installed in existing ceiling junction boxes to replace existing light fixtures.
Automatic control of fans based upon temperature in the room containing the fan is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,801 to Potter discloses an attic ventilator fan which is operated at two speeds. The fan is operated at a low speed when the temperature in the attic exceeds a first temperature value and is switched to a high speed when the temperature in the attic exceeds a second higher temperature value. If, subsequently, the temperature falls below the first temperature, the fan is shut off. Similarly, if the temperature falls below the second higher temperature, the fan is switched from the high speed to the low speed.
Remote control ceiling fans are also generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,825 to Hart et al. discloses a remote control device for a combined ceiling fan and light fixture. In this design, a sensor monitors the temperature in the room containing the combined ceiling fan and light fixture. A keyboard is provided for turning the fan and light on and off; controlling fan speed, direction and light intensity; and selecting a mode of operation. The fan control measures the room temperature every two minutes. The room temperature is compared to a base temperature which is set by the user, and a target fan speed is calculated based upon the temperature differential between room temperature and base temperature. Target speed is calculated as even increment differences from the base temperature. For example, if the equal increment is set at 1.5.degree. F. and if a base temperature of 80.degree. F. and a base speed of 3 for a six speed fan is selected, the auto-speed mode would operate according to the following schedule:
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Operation Schedule Of Hart et al. TEMP SPEED ______________________________________ 84.5 High 83 5 81.5 4 80 3 78.5 2 77 1 Off ______________________________________
Current fan controllers do not allow selecting fan speed to operate according to a predetermined temperature range. Rather, they limit the user to selecting one base temperature and one base speed equal to current room temperature and current fan speed if the fan is on when automatic mode is activated. Alternatively, the base temperature and speed may be equal to current room temperature and the middle speed, for example speed 3, if the fan is off when automatic mode is activated. Current fan controllers also fail to disclose a selective programming of the light to turn on at a certain time and turn off after a set duration.